


Witch Hunt

by ExaltedTactician



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe, F/M, Illustrations, My First Fanfic, Romance, Songfic, based on a vocaloid song...., based on the song Witch Hunt, dont kill me for it.., idk - Freeform, kinda..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedTactician/pseuds/ExaltedTactician
Summary: She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel? Love burning the final hour. She’ll light a new day.





	1. The Story Teller begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is the first time posting anything I've ever written. I hope people enjoy it ;;;;;; This'll be kinda short until I can get into the swing of writing..

“Come now, gather around! “ A young man with a deeply hued hair called. A hood covered his face as he swung his arms out wide. Another figure appeared next to him, they were taller. Lean. The type of person you'd attempt to avoid at the tavern. 

 

“ Behold such a saddened tale. Come now! Do not forget your handkerchief for it may very well be the one thing that keeps you sound.“ An oddly shaped butterfly covered a slim face, the voice of this intimidating speaker gave a clear picture of their identity. It was a young woman with an equally odd hair color. She held a strong poise and kept a hand on her waist. She turned to the boy and gave a firm nod, “You know this story better than any of us, brother. “ she said.  A small smile spread across his lips and he nodded once in her direction. A small crowd began to form, one or two people came forward around the bonfire the duo stood beside. Roaring flames came from a low ember and began reaching up, as if to lick the air around the two strangers. Yet they seemed suspiciously tame. He sat at the edge of the pit picking up a handful of cinders. Steadily he opened a red book with unreadable symbols.  A little girl with red pigtails took a seat in front of him.

 

“What type of story is it? “ she questioned. He raised a thoughtful hand to his chin.

 

“Ah..Well it's a tragic story really. “ he began, “But also a story about love..” 

 

The words that smoothly slid past his lips seemed to have captivated the young girl. She sat taught with a new intentive gleam in her golden eyes. The masked woman moved to stand behind her cloaked brother. The gloved hand of the hooded boy raised, with it the flames seemed to dance wildly. The small crowd gasped and held their breath as the flames grew much larger than any mundane bon fire.  

They're mouth froze in the shapes of O’s and some cheered. The young man inhaled deeply and he let himself feel the air swirl into his lungs. Slowly he exhaled letting the same feeling go through him, this time the air exiting. “The story begins A long, long ago... “ 

 

A hush fell over the small village. Children clung to their mother's legs. The men kept firm arms around their wives as they watch with burning eyes. Curiosity seared each and every being in the town’s small square. The masked woman took  a seat near her sibling's side. “There was a young witch in these lands. The most famous tale in all Ylisse. “  her voice was soothing, yet held a firm grip on her words. She chose them carefully. “Ah yes, the story of how a witch had grown to fall in love with the Young prince-” the metallic mask shot back the light of the fire she sat by, “Or so they say the story goes.“ She finished. The figure behind the hood gave a small chortle. 

 

“It was a love much stronger than any could have imagined. Whether it was a spell cast on the prince or if it was as true as the night sky before you now, is up to you to decide.” He said. “ Now, sit back and let this tale take you back, back to the time of witches and dragons. “


	2. Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to post whenever I finish chapters and go with that..I dunno it's easier for me that way. Then I don't have to rush.

The sun was high when the white haired woman rode into town on horseback. Long snowy strands were messily thrown out into the wind behind her. There was nothing more to her than her very name and an old tattered book she held close to her chest. She rode knowing not where she was heading, but only that it would be a better place than the one she had fled from. Wherever that may have been.

She unmounted her horse once she was able to locate a resting area for travelers. This town had something to it. The white haired maiden felt out of place here. She immediately felt the attention of civilians eyes on her. She instinctively held her hooded cloak close, trying her best to keep herself concealed from the prying eyes. The women here were dressed up, large skirts from their ankles up to the tightly curled hair and bows atop their heads. Robin stood close to the dark horse she rode in on. Her over sized clunky coat, and baggy trousers clashed greatly against the other women. Such a cozy village couldn't possibly be much worse than being out in open fields. The many bandits and scoundrels that would make an attempt on Robin were far less likely here. With her mind made up she, as casually as she could, payed a stable boy near the rest area to take her horse for the night to come.

When the sun began to set Robin became a little more aware of her surroundings. She had spent her day eating the different foods this new country had to offer. More specifically they sold bear meat, grilled to perfection. Robin spent a little too much gold on the bear if she were to be honest with herself. The man who ran the stand in the market had also been so kind as to write her directions to the other things she could check out around the village. For now she would go forth and look for an inn for her to rest until the next morning. She looked down at the paper in hand and carefully read the directions that were given. They weren't very clear. Robin heaved a heavy sigh and trudged forward in an attempt to find the inn.

The sun was finally set and it was then Robin gave in to the idea of being hopelessly lost. This village was much bigger than she had first anticipated. Biting her thumb, she turned to see if there was anyone else in sight. Luckily she spotted a girl no older than she, walking down the road. “Ah, excuse me! “ she called moving closer. The young women had long red hair and wore a cross around her neck. A feather like pin held her hair to the side and it kept it from splaying across her face as she looked up to meet Robin’s gaze. “ I'm sorry to be a bother, but you see I am hopelessly lost. “ continued Robin. The woman gave a warm smile.

“I’d be glad to help, what is it you need? “ the woman asked. Robin cleared her throat and walked closer holding the paper out. She duly noted that the woman, though still in a dress, was not in the same garb as anyone else.

“I'm looking for an Inn. I was told there was one here. “  
Ah she must be a priestess, Robin thought. The woman in front of her chuckled and put her hands together.

“There are many inns here, but the nearest is straight down this path. “ She said. Robin thanked her quickly. She then turned and ran off in the direction the priestess had directed. Cordelia watched her go, her eyes staying on the book Robin held as she disappeared into the night.

It was a small cobblestone structure nestled just outside the border. Surrounded entirely by trees. The small chimney worked hard to keep the smoke flow consistent. It gave a warm feeling Robin could indulge in. It was just a feeling she had, but she thought that before her memories were swiped she would have wanted a small home like this for herself. Maybe she would even raise a family in it, with a loving husband. Quickly the thoughts were shaken off and she walked into the inn. Even the interior was cute, and it still gave off a warm feeling of home. Quietly, making sure to admire the decor, Robin acquired a room. Maybe she could stay here for a long while.

“I can get used to this place, “ she told herself out loud “ it's so lovely. “  
Robin dropped her coat onto the floor and scaled the room until she found the bed in the corner. Taking a seat she propped her book onto the nightstand and got herself ready for bed. She would go exploring tomorrow.

Once her golden eyes fluttered closed, she fell asleep for the first time that night. When they opened the moon still hung in the sky. It crept through her window, it's slick fingers reaching for her. She went to sleep again. The next time the moon was too high to see, but the silhouette of a dragon lingered in the corner of her vision. She was covered in sweat. The lungs held within her body burned, she sat there gasping for awhile. Robin didn't fall back asleep until the sun was on the horizon. Her wondering would have to wait until she could had a proper amount of sleep. She wouldn't wake up again until late that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything good to draw for this section. Hopefully I can for the next part. ;w;


	3. Prince.

Chrom, the crowned prince of Ylisse, always started his morning early. By time the sun came up he'd readied himself and was out the door with his trusted knight Fredrick following closely behind. “By the gods Fredrick, I'm making rounds not going to war. “ the prince huffed walking ahead of the older man. 

“You always need a watchful eye my lord, especially when you're… “ Frederick crossed his arms and thought for a second, “ ..Unwilling to be aware of your surroundings.” He concluded. Chrom scoffed and took a sharp turn making his white cape flutter beside him. 

“I'm always aware, it's my duty. “ Chrom said proudly pounding a fist on his chest. The mark imprinted on the blue haired mans shoulder was proof enough that he was fully capable of handling himself. Though his knight would never allow the crown prince to run off on his own, he was far to reckless. If there were someone who called out Chrom would always be the first to jump into action. A trait that Frederick would only assume would get his lord into deep trouble one of these days. 

It took Frederick less than ten minutes to shut down Chrom’s whining. They made their way into town a little later that afternoon, patrolling for any signs of trouble. As far as the duo could tell there was none. 

“Gods! “ The voice of a woman caught the men's attention as they walked down the main road. Almost immediately Chrom began to make his way towards the voice, Frederick on his heels. 

“Milord--” the knight called. Chrom swiftly put his hand up and Frederick went to speak again. Before he could, the younger of the two reached into the air and grabbed a piece of paper that was drifting in the wind. 

“How odd, flying parchment...” Chrom joked.

“What is it Milord? “ the knight peered over the prince’s shoulders. 

“It seems to be a list of places in town. “ Chom answered, holding the paper close to his partner's face. 

“Odd indeed.. “ 

Footsteps rushed forward, blue and gold, with hints of purple flew past and knocked into the royal standing in the road.

A wide range of curses flew from Robin’s mouth as she hit something that she thought was a brick wall. From her seat on the pathway the woman peered up to see a man holding the parchment she had lost to the wind. The man was grinning down at her, “ Are you alright?” He inquired. Robin simply groaned throwing herself back on the road, she decided she’d simply lay there until either the man left or her embarrassment did. She covered her face with a gloved hand. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground.” His voice was amused. The only reason Robin removed her hand was to send the idiot a dirty look, but when she saw him holding his hand out to her she felt her face grow warm. She pulled her hood up and accepted his hand, giving a small thanks as he pulled her to her feet.  “ I believe this would be your’s then.” he said holding the paper to the small female. He kept his eyes on her, never dropping his smile. And when she looked at him, even under the shadow of her hood, his heart caught in his throat. She was lovely. Clearly not from around here, her skin was darker, and the hair color all but normal to him.

“ I’m Chrom.” he blurted placing the paper firmly in her hand. His fingers lingered. “And the man beside me is Frederick the wary.”

“A title I wear with pride, Milord.”

Awkward was the first thing that came to mind as Robin watched him fumble. His fingers lingered a bit to long for her liking when he gave the crumpled paper to her.  Though, it wasn't really all that bad. “Thank you Chrom. “ she hesitated before continuing, “My name is Robin. “ The man had a goofy grin now and rolled back onto his heels. 

“Robin, “ he tested, “Is that foreign?”  

She laughed at this and held a tanned hand against his pale arm, “ I would said so. I come from beyond the deserts.” the shorter woman said, “ At least that is what I’ve come to believe.” Robin picked at the leather gloves that she kept on her hands, “ You see I traveled with a man for awhile, he believes I hail from Plegia. Whereever that may be. “ As these words found their way from Robin’s mouth both men reacted. Chrom’s eyes became wide with wonder and curiosity. Whereas Frederick became stiff and his gaze grew cold. 

“Plegia you say?” The knight’s words cut and Robin could feel the sting of the wound it left. 

“Aye sir.” She said. In an attempt to avoid the man who now loomed over, her she locked eyes with Chrom. “Though, as odd as it may seem, I do not truly remember the origins of my being.” He didn’t buy it. She heard his hand slap onto Chrom’s shoulder. Frederick’s grip was tight and it made even the blue haired royal uncomfortable. 

“Come now Fredrick, peace.” The prince urged. “Surely she is not here on ill intent. “ The woman in question grew confused. Had they not just been alright with her presence before she told them from where she hailed? Roughly she pushed her thick sleeves up and stepped forward.

“Now see here Mister armor clad man. As Blue here has said I am but a traveler with no ill intent!.” Her other hand gripped her beloved book and her nose scrunched. Chrom let out a hearty laugh as he watched the woman in front of him jab a finger into his knight’s armor.  “ To assume such things, by nothing other than the assumption of race is..is absolutely ludicrous! “ Robin hadn’t thought herself one to be so easily upset but now that she had herself going she wouldn’t let up on him so easily. 

Chrom simply watched as the scene unfolded before him. He had never seen someone stand up to the head of knights. It was amusing as all hell. To see his most trusted man in service to be chewed out could never be anything less than a show. Frederick looked taken back, both hands held up in front of him in defense. Almost like he had seen the wyvern riders do to calm the great beasts. “ Now, now Miss surely-”

She, the snowy haired woman would have none of it. “ Oh no   
__  
Mister Frederick the wary.”  
  
She snapped. If this was let on any longer Chrom was sure his knight would be no more. Quickly the prince moved between the two and placed firm hands on the traveler's shoulders. She froze. 

“I’m sure my knight meant no harm. He is simply overbearing.Cautious if you will. “ chuckled the prince. Robin threw the said knight a dirty glance and gently removed Chrom’s hands from her. 

“Be that as it may, I do not appreciate such intolerance. If it is such a problem for one from Plegia to take shelter here than I will be on my way. You’re ruler should be ashamed to have such a rude man welcoming travelers.” She could have went on for hours but with hr last word formed she decided to cut it short. “Some knight.” Chrom gave Frederick a desperate look and motioned to the woman with a movement of his chin. Stubbornly the knight put his arms behind his back, 

“Milord-”

“As the crown prince of Ylisse and a friend I am asking you to apologize to her.” Chrom huffed. As the two went on talking Robin had already began to take her leave. The word prince froze her in her tracks. Quickly she turned back to him, eyes wide.

“Crown Prince?” She exhaled. Her cheeks caught inner flames once more as her eyes shifted between the two men. Oh how could she have been so foolish! They’d surely throw her in jail for mouthing off to a royal knight and  in front of his liege at that! Robin groaned and quickly bent herself over so she cold formly bow to the royal that stood in front of her. Or maybe she should have curtsied.This damn place had seemed like the place to be formal about greeting their rulers. Chrom simply watched her and allowed himself a breathy laugh. She was very cute for a random traveler. He shook his head quickly,

“Alas Robin, there is no need for any of that.” He said helping her back into a proper stance. “I’d rather keep a mundane appearance if you’d so allow it.” She narrowed her eyes at him and simply nodded. “Now as I was saying.” He turned back to Frederick who still stood tall. 

“My apologies Miss. There was no need for me to make haste and judge you for your country.” He gave her a slight bow and held his left hand over the armor that covered his heart. “I would hope that all is forgiven, Miss Robin.” 

A curt nod was given as recognition and Frederick eased up. “You have my gratitude.” He sighed. Chrom gave a relieved smile, which Robin noted was a bit lopsided. Cute. 

“As it may have it Little miss traveler. We must bid you adieu. “ Chrom spoke up, “ I must finish rounds and attend some task that’s a royal pain in the ass.” He grabbed his cape and bowed deeply. It was decided that this man was the biggest dork Robin had ever met. He made her smile. When he stood back up she thanked him again. When he questioned why she told him,

“ Well for the paper for one thing.” He tilted his head like a confused Pegasus. “And for giving me the blessing of a good day, Prince Chrom.” Said Robin. His face heated and turned a shade darker than the apples grown on the northern Ylissean borders. 

“I’m glad I could help you, Traveler Robin.” He managed. “ May our paths cross again.” She smiled at this and nodded slowly. Chrom took his chance to go without messing things up for himself. He quickly moved past her. Frederick glanced at her once more before following his prince once more.

“I’d love to see more of your lovely country. I too hope our paths meet again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \o/ I still had nothing to draw for this one. Maybe next time. It'll take me a bit longer to write the next part since I have nothing ready for chapter 4.........Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it so far. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll try to post as I go with a drawing for maybe every chapter or every other depending on if I can think of anything to draw for it and if I have motivation. Let me know what your think of the story and Art.


End file.
